


It starts with a hand hold

by Caitlin237



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anxiety, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, May knows, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Physical Abuse, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Slow Burn, Spider-Man references but not a main part of the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlin237/pseuds/Caitlin237
Summary: May Parker is the Aunt that everyone wishes they had. Part of this is her work with the foster care system, Peter may go out nightly and protect Queens from bicycle theft and graffiti artists but this is May's way of being a super hero and honestly this is better than anything Spider-Man could ever do. May drops the news of fostering two new children, to the surprise of Peter, one of these is Michelle, the quiet girl he's only seen from afar. With the revealing news about her life, they come to help each other, getting closer as more and more is revealed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story does mention abuse, and as I write more chapters as more is revealed about Michelle and Matthews lives, the abuse may be described in graphic detail.  
> This will end up with Peter and MJ together but I am planning on it being a very slow burn, even though friendship will probably develop fairly quickly given the circumstances.  
> Enjoy :)  
> 

_"Please, please you have to help." A desperate whisper comes through the phone followed by the hysterical crying of another person._

_"I am here to help you, which service are you in need of today?" The operator tries to stay calm as she listens to the commotion going on on the other side of the line._

_"Police, please help us, please-"_

_The girl's pleading is cut off by the operator trying to calm her down. "Okay, I have tracked the location of your phone and police have been dispatched and are on their way to you now. I am going to stay on the phone until they get there, can you explain what is going on for me?"_

_"Matty come to me, it's okay, it's okay, we just need to hold this door." The girl says louder now causing the crying to get quieter. "We, we're in the bathroom, please tell the police we are in here. Our parents, our Dad is trying to get in here, he won't stop-" the girl is cut off once again, this time by a loud bang causing her to grunt in pain._

_"Miss, are you still there?"_

_"Yes, please help us, please, he's breaking the door, please." The girl's attention is drawn to something else "Matty, I need you to get in the cupboard and-" a crash cuts the girl off again, followed by a scream as the phone is dropped to the floor._

_"Miss, are you still there?" The operator repeats with more urgency. Through the phone she can hear the noise of the girl pleading with someone, before the sound of a body landing with a thud and an ear-splitting scream. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, dispatch how far are you from location for the report of domestic abuse?"_

_"At least another ten minutes, we got rerouted to an RTC."_

_"No, no, get to the house right now, the situation has escalated and the victims are in immediate danger." The operator all but screams in frustration. Trying to keep professional while hearing the cries of children is nearly impossible. The noise down the phone is still coming through; she can no longer hear the voice of the girl but someone much younger._

_"Mum, please do something, stop him, he's hurting her. MUM! Mum she's bleeding please-"_

_"Shut up you little brat or you'll-"_

_The line goes silent._

* * *

May Parker is the Aunt that everyone wishes they had, she has a heart of pure gold and the size of Texas. Part of her caring nature, besides looking after Peter, is her work with foster care children. Every so often, May would foster a child for a few months while the system finds a place to give them a permanent home, this is just a part of life Peter has learned to live with and honestly he loves it, to a certain extent he can relate to these kids, having dead parents and all, and while May not actually be their Aunt, she sure makes them feel like she is and that makes Peter proud. Peter may go out nightly and protect Queens from bicycle theft and graffiti artists but this is May's way of being a super hero and honestly this is better than anything Spider-Man could ever do, powers or not.

"Peter get over here and help me with the groceries." Peter grudgingly gets up, its only 10 on a Saturday morning and he was hoping to get more of a lie in, after not getting back from rounds until late. Throwing a shirt over his head he hurries to the kitchen to help, knowing its the least he could do since he gave her the heart attack of finding out he's Spider-Man. When he enters he sees May giving him the timid smile she always gives when she has news to share, she is always nervous he'll react badly to any news even though he has given her no reason to be.

"You know there's no point in buying all this fresh food right?" He jokes as he unloads more vegetables. "We burn too much food and order take-out way too much for us to get through all of this before it goes off." May only rolls her eyes in response. Normally she'd laugh at just the mention of their terrible cooking skills, something was off. "Okay, what's the news then?" He asks, no point skipping around the fact, might as well get straight to the point if telling him was making May this nervous.

"I am fostering again."

"Okay." He laughs relieved it's not actually anything bad. "I mean you foster lots of kids, have done since you took me in. Do we need to get the spare room ready again?" Honestly, the thought of having another child in the house made Peter excited, he enjoys the company.

"Yeah we do. And your room and top bunk as well." This confused Peter. May must have been able to tell since she carried on talking. "There is two of them, brother and sister. The system tries hard to keep families together where possible so I agreed to take both of them since the circumstances are a little more difficult with these two. I don't have much information on them at the moment, don't even know their names, its all kept confidential until paperwork is signed because it is still an open case. I know that the girl is about your age while the boy is much younger, I think they said seven but I don't really remember to be honest. I know we normally only take in much younger children so I'm sorry that the girl is your age but I couldn't separate a family, and the system were finding it hard to find a place to take both." Even though she's now told Peter the news the fact she was rambling on made it clear she was still nervous about his response.

"May calm down." Peter chuckles, "That's fine with me, the more the merrier, right? What else do we know?" 

"Not much, like I said. Um, they haven't told me much other than their ages and that we are to meet them, and if everything goes well, collect them from the headquarters tomorrow morning. Child Protection Services are still searching to see if they have a suitable living relative they can live with, so if one comes up they may not be living with us long, but the search has come up empty so far." Peter nods his head and carries on with the forgotten groceries before May starts speaking again. "Now, I know we don't know much about the case but CPS did check that we did not have a dominant male adult living with us." The air hung heavy between them, both of them being able to guess at multiple reasons as to why this is the case, none of which were pleasant. "I know that Tony frequently visits, and I'm not going to suggest that he stops coming over permanently, but I think that maybe your meetings should be kept elsewhere at least while they settle in. We don't know if they definitely will react badly to dominant males that they don't know, but we don't want to be testing the thought on the first day. After they've settles in we can suggest them meeting him, but it has to be whatever they want, and we do not force them into anything. Understood?" Peter nodded understanding the severity of the situation. "Good, don't stay out late tonight, we'll be leaving here at nine tomorrow morning, so you better be up."

* * *

 

The rest of Saturday seemed to drag on with the news of two new people coming and what little knowledge he had of them seeming to add dramatic amounts of weight to his shoulders. To try and distract himself from this he prepared the guest room, tidied his room, made up the other bunk and emptied out a closet in his room for he assumed the little boy. Rounds that night were slow as well, giving him lots of time to get distracted and think of all the possible what ifs. The superhero guilt complex was not helping him out right now. From what May had told him it seemed like these people suffered abuse from a male figure in their lives at some point. Surely as a superhero he would have been able to stop this, he could have helped them. He could have done something, anything. 

By the time nine rolled around on Sunday morning Peter was absolutely shattered having been up half the night with this stupid guilt complex. Before he knew it they were at CPS headquarters and being lead to a private room down some long corridor. It felt like they were being held in an interrogation room rather than the nice, comforting room Peter had been expecting. 

"Good morning, Parkers." An overly chirpy voice for this time on a Sunday morning came from behind them as a woman in a pant suit walked though the door, shaking May's hand in the process. "My name is Sandy Linkson, here are the files on the children. Just to give you a brief background their names are Michelle and Matthew Jones, Michelle is 15, Matthew is 7,-" 

Michelle Jones, as in captain of the Academic Decathlon team? Michelle Jones as in the quiet girl who kept to herself and always sat at the end of his and Ned's table at lunch? No, it can't be the same Michelle Jones, surely he'd have known if she was a victim of child abuse, wouldn't he? 

"-a 911 call came through two weeks ago but by the time the police got there the whole family was gone, causing a missing persons search. The mother was found about a week ago, then the father and two children were found five days ago. The children were released from hospital yesterday morning and have been here since. The children have been removed from both parents based on neglect and abuse but a court case is going to have to be held in order to make this decision permanent. As you already know we are looking for living relatives for the children to live with but have not found any so far. Mrs Parker you will have to sign forms to keep this information confidential to anyone except you two, and only Mrs Parker is allowed to read through the files. Any questions before we go meet them?" Sandy rambles all of this off in the same annoying chirpy voice as if the information she had just shared was nothing important. Peter was shocked, he had barely noticed that Michelle had been missing from school for two weeks, she would sometimes disappear for lengths of time but then return as if nothing happened, there was no way she had been gone for two weeks. Yes, she hadn't been to AcaDec practices in a while but it wasn't that uncommon for her to miss them, was this a sign that there had been a problem at home all along that no one noticed? How could he have been so caught up in his own world that something like this would go unnoticed?

The two adults didn't seem to notice Peter's internal crisis as they discussed logistics between themselves and signed the necessary papers. Before Peter knew it he was following Sandy and May out of the door and down another long corridor before they stopped in front of a door with frosted windows, blocking a clear view from what was inside the room.

"Michelle is in here." Sandy said before opening the door. The room was basically empty save a few arm chairs, a desk and a pretty awful looking rug. On the desk was paper of some sort but they looked pretty much untouched. Michelle sat in one of the arm chairs furthest from the door, legs curled underneath her, blank stare on her face, only looking up briefly when the door opened. Even though the circumstances were bad, Peter had never seen her so relaxed, the usual frown that was on her face was gone and the hair that normally covers her face was pulled back slightly more than usual. Upon making eye contact with him a guarded look came over her face. It was clear she was shocked at seeing someone she knew, especially since she probably knows they now have knowledge about her home life, something she has successfully kept hidden for fifteen years. She stood slowly, as if in pain and unsure of the situation she was in, when May approached her. Sandy must have given some kind of introduction between them all since nods and small smiles were shared, but Peter was in too much of a daze to take note of what was going on around him. Taking a closer look at Michelle she had butterfly stitches near her hair line, a fading bruise on her jaw and neck, and her hand and wrist were in some sort of splint.

After watching May hug her Peter was shocked that Michelle had actually welcomed it, he's never seen her so much as hold hands with another person, let alone hug them. Walking towards her he was trying to think of something to say without making it any more awkward than it already felt. Thankfully she beat him to it.

"Can I see Matty now?" She voiced aloud. While her voice is by no means timid, it's definitely not as hostile as he's used to hearing from her on the occasions that she spoke at school, instead she sounded almost bored, but maybe that's just her way of pretending all of this doesn't faze her.

"Yes, of course, why don't Mrs Parker and I go and get Matthew while you and Peter get to know each other." With that Sandy walked back out the door, May following behind after giving Peter a reassuring tap on the shoulder. 

The tension is high in the room for a moment as the two just stand there and stare awkwardly at each other before Michelle offers a tight lipped smile causing Peter to return the gesture. "Uh, hey." He chokes out lamely in an attempt to fill the silence. Michelle gives out a small laugh in response before lowering herself onto a sofa and beckoning Peter to join her.

"Yeah, you're still a loser" she laughs trying to joke, even though its clear she's still a bit uncomfortable with the whole situation. "To be honest," she pauses as if to reconsider what she's about to say, "out of everyone at school that could have found out everything, I'm glad that it's you." Again, Peter is shocked beyond words again, he didn't even think she liked him, let alone being her favourite person in the school, then again, he expects the bar is pretty low. He starts choking out a response when he's cut off; "I was going to say its because you're less of a loser than everyone else, but given you're response, I don't think that's true anymore" she says causing him to laugh which she joins in on, properly laugh, not the weak excuses for a laugh that had been given when the tension was still high. "Just, uh, please don't tell anyone at school?" She says once they've stopped. The seriousness is back in the room now, causing him to look at her.

Slowly her reaches towards her uninjured hand, "Yeah, of course, anything Michelle." She smiles at him again as a knock on the door diverts their attention away from each other and they both stand.

Before the door fully opens she reached the final distance between them so that their hands are intertwined for comfort. "By the way loser, it's MJ" she says giving him a smile before turning her attention to the seven year old charging full speed at them.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There are some potentially graphic mentions of abuse and Michelle has a panic attack in this chapter, do not read if this is potentially triggering to you. It happens after the second page break, and is finished by the third page break if you wish to skip this section.  
>   
> Sorry in advance for switching between MJ/ Michelle, and Matty/ Matthew. I was just writing what the appropriate name was for person I'm talking about. E.g. only Peter and Matty are really calling MJ, her nickname at this point in the story, but eventually May and others will too.  
>   
> This is a fairly long chapter that I probably should have split in two but enjoy:)

 

As the child gets close, MJ eagerly bends down to engulf him in her arms causing a grunt of pain to come from her as they collide, though she quickly hides the look of discomfort with a smile. It's weird for Peter, seeing her smile this much, he doesn't think he's ever seen her really smile, although that is at school so maybe that's the reason why, or the more obvious thought of the fact that she no longer lives with abusive parents. That thought alone sends a shiver down Peter's spine so he quickly stops that train of thought.

The brief glimpse of pain isn't hidden from May though as once again she lets worry take over her and makes a mental note to check over what injuries the both of them have when they get home. The injuries visible on Michelle alone are bad enough to cause May to feel like a knife has been stabbed into her stomach and is slowly being twisted, but the thought that there are more that are not even visible makes the gut wrenching feeling ten times worse. Thankfully the only visible injury on Matty is a small lump and bruise on his forehead. From what May understands, Michelle always took the brunt of any abuse their father was giving out in order to protect Matty, and for that May was eternally grateful to Michelle.

"Matthew be careful" the annoying voice of Sandy breaks Peter and May's gazes on the siblings. "This is why you two have been separated while you've been here." This sentence alone causes both May and Peter to become furious at the situation they are in. Who in their right mind, takes siblings from an abusive family, then separates them straight away? Only a lunatic would think that was a good idea. No wonder Matty was charging down the corridor so fast that he originally missed the door. May feels the need to argue, express her anger, do something about the situation, but knows that it won't do any good now. Yes, they would still have to deal with CPS and the foster system, but within a couple of hours they all would be home, and May vouched, that for as long as she lived, Michelle and Matthew would never be separated unwillingly again.

MJ turns to glare slightly at Sandy but doesn't say anything, clearly there won't be any love lost between them when they leave this place. As the two siblings slowly break from their hug, MJ stands up and faces Peter, while Matty hides slightly behind her legs.

"Uh, Peter, this is Matty, Matty this is Peter, he goes to my school and we are going to be living with him and his Aunt May for a while." Matty nods, still a bit unsure but comes out from behind MJ anyway and reaches his hand up towards Peter. Peter chuckles softly, taking his hand and shaking it.

"Hiya Matty." Matty looks up to MJ, as if checking for reassurance before politely returning the greeting. "I don't know if May has told you yet but you're going to be staying in my room, and we have bunk beds, and there's cool glow in the dark stars on the ceiling and space in the wardrobe for all your clothes and toys we're going to get you." Peter wasn't sure if basically bribing the kid was the right way to try and win his affection but seeing the grin break out on his face was enough to let Peter know he'd said the right thing. Before anyone had completely had a chance to take in what was happening, Matty had moved away from MJ and flung himself into Peter's arms.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Matty all but cheered in Peter's arms, the excitement clearly making him forget about his nervousness from before. "I've always wanted bunk beds, and I love stars, MJ has been teaching me the conse- conste-" getting stuck on the word he turns to MJ with an adorable confused look on his face. "What was it again, with the belt and the pan?" 

"Constellations." MJ helps out.

"Yeah she's been teaching me those things 'cause I'm going to be an astronaut and go to Mars." Matty continues to ramble on excited about all the possibilities, and these amazing 'adventures' he's going to go on when he's older, while May and Sandy quietly discuss some other technicalities. This conversation goes on for quite a while and at some point Peter thanks the gods above that he has the strength of Spider-Man since a 7-year-old isn’t exactly light for this length of time. MJ must notice the slight readjustment he makes since she quickly steps into action to take Matty from his arms and place him on the floor. 

The rearrangement in their conversation must have drawn the attention of the adults back to them since Sandy announces to the group that everything is set up and in place for May to have custody for the foreseeable future, and that she would be in contact about court dates and the such.

After that everything moves pretty quickly, MJ and Matty have very few belongings on them so it doesn’t take long to get everyone situated in the car; MJ and May in the front, with Peter and Matty in the back. Any of the easy going nature that had settled between Peter and MJ in the earlier conversation now seemed to have disappeared as she shook of any attempt of his to speak to her, curling more into the car door at each attempt. This left Matty to continue speaking Peter’s ears off, while May attempted to engage MJ in conversation, however her attempts were in vain as MJ’s only responses were the occasional nod or ‘okay.’

It was agreed on early in the journey that they would have to stop by MJ and Matty’s old house in order to get anything they may want or need. Well, more of, May suggested it and wasn’t met with a ‘no’ so decided to do it since now was as good a time as any and they may as well do it as soon as possible. Pulling up in front of their old house, May turned to address MJ who is blankly staring at the house in front of them.

”Sandy said you know how to get into the house?” MJ nods in return but doesn’t make any effort to move. Matty on the other hand is bouncing around, seemingly excited to go into the house again.

”C’mon let’s go.” Matty urges before unbuckling and taking it upon himself to be the first out the car. May gives Peter a pointed look signalling that she was going to stay with MJ for a while and that he should follow Matty. Dutifully he follows Matty, ensuring that he knows where the key is in case the door has been locked and keeping him busy from noticing the fact that his sister and May weren’t following. 

“C’mon then bud let’s find you a bag for all your stuff then.” Upon entering the house Peter is shocked beyond belief. The whole place looks like it has been ransacked. Following Matty up the stairs he notices a door that has been smashed in leading to the bathroom, which is in even more of a state than the rest of the house. From the quick glance inside that he got Peter could see items everywhere, glass smashed and blood, causing bile to rise into his mouth. He had no idea what the last moments they had spent in this house were but he knew the police had spent a lot of time here gavering information. Maybe it was naive of him to assume that they would have cleared up any mess that had been made from the abuse, but in that moment he sure as hell hoped they had. MJ and Matty had had to live through this and now they’d have to see the scene again, he had no idea what extra trauma this could cause to them. 

Thankfully Matty went straight past the bathroom without a second thought and into what Peter assumed was his old room. The room itself was quite bare with minimal things left out, it was probably the nearest room in the house which relieved Peter, giving him hope that very little had happened to the child it belonged to. 

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to go in Michelle.” May spoke softly. While she’s never been through abuse herself, she understood the psychological impact it could have on a person, scars running deep, that places were linked to horrible memories just as much as the person inflicting the abuse was. Michelle was quiet for another moment longer before she deftly shook her head.

”No, I can do it.” She spoke more as if she was convincing herself than May. 

“You know, this will probably sound so cliche, and you’re probably going to hear this a lot in the coming weeks, but you can speak to me and I won’t tell a single soul if you don’t want me to. Whether it’s about stress for a quiz coming up in school or what’s happened in the past, I will always listen and help you as best you can.” This causes Michelle to finally turn away from the window and look towards May, a small smile on her face. May gently reached across and put a hand on Michelle’s shoulder to gently rub circles on it in a, hopefully, comforting manner. They were yet to set boundaries in their newly forming relationship and May didn’t want to push Michelle’s comfort zones in a way that would make her close up even more, hence her reason for not giving Michelle a big hug like she usually would want to. 

Michelle tensed up for a brief moment before relaxing into the touch slightly.

“It’s just... everyday, for as long as I can remember, I would walk into that door never knowing what to expect. Some days, dad would be there with open arms and gifts, asking me all about my day, and other days I would open the door and he would be shouting at me from the moment I walked in and I’d be hurt so bad I couldn’t leave the house for a week.” A tear leaked out of MJ’s eye before she hastily brushed it away, unable to accept her own moment of weakness. “Other days he wouldn’t be there at all. Mum was also hit and miss, more in the fact of whether she was there or not, she never showed any love towards us, but she never physically harmed us either. It’s like if I walk in that door I’m expecting them to be there and logically I know they won’t be, but to accept that means I accept the fact that it’s over, everything I’ve ever known is over and I don’t know if I can do that.” A sharp sob escaped MJ’s mouth as she quickly clamped a hand over her mouth in an attempt to hide it.

At some point in the story May’s hand had stilled on Michelle’s shoulder but it stayed firmly planted in place. By the end, all May could do was squeeze her shoulder gently in comfort. She knew no amount of ‘I’m sorry’ could change the past, and it certainly couldn’t help the future so she kept silent. Michelle hunched over forward as if to hide from the world, allowing May’s hand to rub larger circles over her back in a comforting manner. 

“Let me know when you’re ready and we’ll go in together, I won’t leave your side I promise.” They were silent for a while longer before Michelle straightened up, wiped the few tears that had escaped from her eyes and nodded her head, before offering May a small smile and reaching for her door handle. 

The walk up to the house is tough, and feels ten times longer than it ever had done before, but with May still having a supporting hand on her back it gives her the courage she needs to walk up the path and step over the threshold. 

 

 

WARNING: possible panic attack trigger and mentions of abuse.

* * *

 

Walking into the house is enough for MJ to feel like she’s forgotten how to breathe. The place is nothing like the neat, orderly home she had lived in her entire life, one thing out of place and her father wasn’t happy, never mind the tip that the house now was. She shouldn’t be shocked by the state of it considering Matty had told her how much of a hurry her father was in to gather as much as he could while simultaneously getting everyone into the car for a quick getaway. She was barely conscious at the time so doesn’t remember the night all that clearly. 

Even though she can feel May’s presence right beside her, walking up the stairs seems like the greatest task to date. Her limbs feel heavy as breathing becomes more of a task with each step. She keeps telling herself that she just has to get to her room then she can leave again. That’s the only thing she can focus on to keep one foot moving in front of the other. The knowledge that May is right beside her slips further and further into the back of her mind as she imagines her father being right there as she turns the corner at the top of the stairs. He isn’t. She lets out a breathe she didn’t know she was holding and carries on the walk to her bedroom.

The bathroom, she has to pass the bathroom. The door is no longer in one piece. She barely remembers it being broken.

_She’s leaning all her weight across the back of the bathroom door, eyes squeezed shut as it shudders with every shove her father gives it. Matty is on the other side of the room crying, she’s on the phone to the police, becoming more and more hysterical, each minute the police isn’t here to help them. She’s left it too late, she should have called before. Her father’s shouting has intensified, demanding that they let him in or ‘so God help them.’ She’s beckoned Matty over to help her hold the door when the banging on it gets harder and harder as the wooden door weakens. There’s an even louder bang on the door as her father shoved it harder causing the door to slam into a day old bruise that hadn’t had the chance to begin healing yet, causing her to grunt in pain. She feels the door crack behind her. He’s going to get in._

_”Matty, I need you to get in the cupboard and-“ she’s cut off by the door breaking in two from her father’s shear force causing her to fly away from the door across the room, hitting her head hard on the floor and drop the phone. She thinks she can feel blood on her head but couldn’t be sure, she was too focused on trying to move away from her father’s figure that was quickly moving towards her, while simultaneously trying to find where Matty was in this whole mess. Had he managed to get to the cupboard? Her father kicked her sharply in the gut before reaching down and grabbing her hair, forcing her into a sitting position, before pulling her up to standing, though she can barely support her own weight. She can see him shouting at her but her ears are buzzing, she can’t make out a word he is saying. Her head is slammed into the sink, she can feel herself falling to the floor, somewhere she can hear shouting, maybe it’s the police here to help them. She can feel her father kicking her more, she can’t stay awake for much longer._

_“Michelle.” Her father shouts her name._

_”Michelle, can you hear me?” This doesn’t sound like her father._

_”Michelle?” May. May’s here, it’s her voice._

May panicks as she sees Michelle collapse quickly to the floor. She’s still conscious but has curled herself against the wall next to the broken bathroom door, her breathing becoming shallow and erratic, both hands pressed tightly over her ears. One look inside and May can see the devastation caused by what happened on the night they left their house. May had been briefly informed about the 911 call, and now she was seeing the remnants of the disaster that was happening on the other side of the line. Michelle's breathing was becoming increasingly more shallow and faster at each passing second. May slowly reaches out to make some sort of contact with Michelle in the naive hope that that will be enough to bring her back to the present. As soon as May's hand makes contact with her knee Michelle flinches away, causing May to quickly withdraw her hand.

May sees Peter come out of one of the bedrooms at the far end of the corridor looking concerned. She wants to call him over to help, he probably knows Michelle better than she does purely because of the fact that he's gone to school with her for years, she may have had panic attacks at school that he knows how to deal with. However, the look of despair on his face quickly dismisses that idea.

"Go back inside with Matty, I'll help her, you keep him distracted." May instructs firmly. The thought that Matty might know how to deal with her panic attacks crosses May's mind briefly, but the idea that he is only seven stops her from asking him for help. Even if he is able to, he shouldn't have to deal with this, it isn't fair on him.

"Hey Michelle, I'm going to take your hand, okay?" May phrases it as a question, even though she knows she won't get a response. Michelle's hands have gone cold and more rigid, a known side effect of hyperventilation. Her breathing is still just as fast. "I'm right here Michelle, you're okay now." May repeats this mantra over and over in hopes that Michelle will hear and be able to focus on her voice to calm herself down. One of May's hands is firmly holding one of Michelle's, giving it regular squeezes for reassurance, while the other hand is massaging Michelle's injured hand, trying to get some of the rigidity to go. At some point Michelle starts mumbling Matty's name still not being aware of her current surroundings. "Michelle, Michelle, can you hear me? Michelle?"

"MJ." the girl replies still gasping for breathe.

"What was that?"

"My name, it's MJ." The girl is still struggling to breathe, taking sharp breathes in but only shallow breathes out, but at least she is now responding. "I- my friends- they call me MJ." Even though 'friend' may not technically be the right word to use for May, it was a massive breakthrough and both women knew the significance of the sentence.

"Okay, MJ" May switched easily into using the new nickname. “I need you to look at me okay. You’re here with me, Peter and Matty to pick up clothes and other things you might want; your parents are being held in custody at the moment and there’s is no way for them to get to you and Matty, I know we can’t change the past but I’m going to help you as much as I can.” May reiterates her earlier point trying to reassure the younger girl and distract her from whatever memory she was trapped in. MJ slowly made eye contact with May letting her know she was getting through to her. “Okay, good. Now it’s going to be hard to start with but I need you to breathe in time with me. We’re going to breathe in through our noses then out through our mouths, okay?” May instructs gently, before demonstrating. 

“I-I can’t move my hands.” The girls gasps out, clearly causing her to return to an earlier state of panic. 

“It’s okay, it’s just because there’s a build up of CO2 in your blood, it will go back to normal when we slow your breathing down. I just need you to take deep, slow breathes and copy me.” May explains in the most reassuring tone she can muster. Knowing how good Michelle is in school, she hopes that a more scientific explanation of what is happening to her may comfort her in some way.  May continues to massage the girl’s hands in order to try and relieve the inevitable pins and needles that will soon set in, all while keeping constant eye contact with MJ and breathing like she told her to.

It’s close to another twenty minutes later when MJ has calmed her breathing down enough for May to suggest going to see how Matty and Peter are progressing with the packing. May helps her up due to her still being shaky from the adrenaline build up, taking her hand and leading her down the hallway to what she assumes it Matty’s room.

 

* * *

 

WARNING over.

 

Upon pushing the door open they’re met with the heartwarming sight of Peter dutifully playing trucks under Matty’s instruction. Their entrance causing the two boys to look up and smile at them. Peter is still clearly worried about what he saw in the hallway but quickly hides it when he sees the small smile on MJ’s face and her hand clasped tightly with May’s.

”Michi?” Matty interupts. “When will Mum and Dad be home?” The smile quickly falls from everyone’s faces, it dawning on them all simultaneously that the seven year old doesn’t fully understand the levity of the situation. He’s seen this all as a temporary thing, as if they’ve gone on holiday, rather than the fact they’ve been removed by law from their parents for their own safety. 

MJ opens her mouth to reply before quickly closing it again giving May a helpless look, before trying to form a sentence again. Quickly MJ detaches her self from May and takes Matty into her arms, still not able to form a proper answer for him. She looks back at May then at Peter, both offering a reassuring smile as best they could. 

“They won’t be, maybe not for a long time, and even when they do we might not live with them or see them that much, if at all.” MJ explains in the best way she could. The last thing she wanted was for Matty to get hurt at the hands of their parents but she also knows that he loves them so much even if they didn’t always return the love. Matty was shielded from most of the abuse, and MJ did everything in her power to ensure that he never felt like he was living in a loveless home, so she hoped there was no way he knew the true extent of the abuse going on in the household.  “There’s a lot of stuff going on, that you won’t understand yet, hell I barely understand it all. But, that means we get to live with May and Peter for a while and that’ll be fun, right?” It’s clear she’s trying desperately to be strong for Matty and put a positive spin on the whole situation. MJ pulls back from the hug slightly to look Matty in the eye. “You understand that right?” The young boy looks confused beyond belief but nods anyway, the cheerful mood he had been in most of the morning disappearing as a few tears leak out of his eyes, causing MJ to quickly brush them away.

”Okay, good, I love you.” She whispers, voice hoarse as if she too is about to start crying again.

”Love you too, Michi.” He replies smushing his face into her hair. The two siblings stay like that for a while longer, taking in the peace of the situation, before MJ starts to speak again.

”I have to go get all my stuff now, do you want to come with me or stay and play with Peter?” Matty looks between MJ and Peter for a moment before detaching himself from MJ and going over to latch himself onto Peter instead. Nothing relives them more than the fact that Matty has seemingly so easily trusted Peter and likes him so much already. “Good, thanks Peter.” MJ says as she stands up tiredly. All the adrenaline from before having now left her body leaving her feeling exhausted and her eyes drooping.

May must notice the sudden exhaustion as she takes MJ’s hand as they leave the room, more solemn than it had been in so long. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more mentions of abuse and panic attacks as they share their story, and remember repressed memories, as well as at other times, I will always warn of these moments at the beginning of the chapter.  
>   
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed :)  
>   
> Thank you for the kind reviews so far  
>   
> Feel free to comment and let me know if you're liking the story so far, if you think anything should be added to the story also let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its taken way over the week I said to update- I was camping and had absolutely no service at all.
> 
> Honestly, I'm not completely happy with the way this chapter turns out, its like I've forgotten how to write or something, but enjoy anyways!
> 
> Also I am British, so there are some words I use that may not make sense to any American readers, but I'm not 100% sure what you guys call them.
> 
> Sorry if this chapter is a bit of a filler chapter, it will have more going on in the next one I promise.
> 
> There should be no trigger warnings in this chapter.

Getting home after leaving the house took longer than it should have with the midday traffic leaving all in the car to feel the heavy mood. Matty, who had been the provider of the energy during the first half of the journey, had now elected to sit in the middle seat so he could be close enough to Peter to lean on him tiredly, still a little frown on his face, as Peter rubbed his arm up and down soothingly. Peter still didn't have a full understanding of what had happened in the hallway while he was in Matty's room. He had barely seen MJ show any emotion in her life, other than the mildly pissed off expression that was always on her face, and now, within the timespan of a few hours he had seen her laugh, cry and have what looked like a full blown panic attack. He knows he can't help it but it almost feels like he has invaded her privacy. She worked so hard to put up this front to everyone around her, and now that she had basically been forced to live with him, he came in like a bulldozer to wreck those walls she had carefully built and reveal the 'real' her without her permission.

It is a relief to all when they finally park outside the apartment, firstly to relieve themselves of the awkward tension that had built up in the car, and secondly it's a new start. Obviously it won't all be smooth sailing from this point on, but it allows them to move on and deal with the past in a loving, safe environment; something neither MJ nor Matty had experienced yet in their lives. MJ is slow to get out the car again, Peter can clearly see she is unsure of every action she makes, and the exhaustion from earlier is still on her face. It's something he's never really seen from her before, but it is clear now of how much has changed, no matter how hard she is trying to put up a cover to make it look like all is normal. 

"Pete, help us with the bags then you can show MJ and Matty where everything is in the apartment." May instructs. Quick to get out the car he jumps around to the boot, easily lifting most the bags due to his super strength. MJ and Matty both grab their individual rucksacks, while May grabs the couple of bags that were left in the boot. MJ tries to protest, insisting she can help, but with her injuries, May insists she is capable of it. Even without MJ's injuries May still wouldn't let her carry the bags, but the injuries gave May enough ground to stand on for MJ to give in. Peter leads the way up to the apartment, dropping the bags in the appropriate rooms before returning to the others waiting in the living room. "Okay, guys, Peter will show you around, I have to go out and get a few bits from the store." MJ's head snaps in May's direction giving her a pleading look. May sends MJ another look that Peter can't quite decipher before dropping the bags she was carrying, announcing she'll be back in a half hour, walking out and closing the door behind her, leaving Peter and MJ looking at each other awkwardly, while Matty is too busy looking around the apartment to notice what is going on around him.

Peter awkwardly clears his throat before speaking. "Uh, this is the living room and kitchen. Everything is pretty self explanatory. Food in the fridge and bottom cupboards, cutlery and other bits and pieces in the draws, crockery and stuff in the top cupboards. Help yourselves to whatever, whenever. Uh, TV, sofa" Peter carries on gesturing vaguely to the obvious items he is pointing out. He starts walking towards a corridor, picking up the bags May had dropped, gesturing them to follow with their bags. "This is the bathroom, there's only one but it'll be fine, towels and stuff are in the cupboard, again help yourselves to whatever. This is May's room" he continues on down the corridor "This is my room, and now Matty's too." Peter says opening a door, leading the others in. Matty looks around in awe at the simplest of things. Turning to address Matty he starts speaking again, "Half the wardrobe is empty, as well as half the chest of draws, and you can have top or bottom bunk, your choice." he hears a small 'Cool' come from Matty's mouth before the boy charges forward and climbs quickly onto the top bunk. 

"Look MJ!" He exclaims, bouncing up and down on his knees, the excitement from earlier coming back a bit. When Peter turns around to see MJ's reaction, she is still stood in the doorway, not yet stepping a foot into the room, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Okay, um, MJ your room is just down the corridor. You coming Matty?" He adds on at the end pulling Matty out of his excited play. He quickly looks up at Peter, before looking at MJ, then down at the bed again, contemplating his decision as if it is the hardest choice he has ever made. Who knew a bunk bed could bring this much excitement to someone. It becomes evident that he wants to stay where he is, exploring his new room as much as possible, but doesn't want to upset anyone's feelings by saying no. "It's cool, we'll only be gone a couple of minutes." Peter says leaving the room, MJ following dutifully behind. Peter opens the last door of the corridor widely allowing her to walk in and drop her bags by the bed.

"So, this is your room. It used to be the guest room, or other kids' room while they stayed with us, that's why it's a bit empty, but it'll do for tonight and May was saying she'd take you shopping for stuff to make it more you, and obviously you have your own stuff from your house, and-" Peter's rambling is cut off by MJ loudly saying his name to get him to stop, leaving them both standing in silence looking at each other, waiting for the other one to break it. "Uh, so we can go back to Matty and help him unpack or watch TV or something, whatever you want really" he says with a hopeful smile, desperately trying to rekindle whatever friendliness was between them just this morning at the centre. MJ's lips form a tight smile before she gives him a curt nod and looks away slightly.

"Thanks for being so nice and everything, but I want to be alone right now, like just to sort everything out, and stuff." She can't look him in the eye, as if she is for some reason embarrassed around him or embarrassed that she rejected the links of friendship he was desperately trying to form.  

"Oh, yeah, right, cool." Peter awkwardly nods and turns away pulling the door to behind him. Feeling a bit deflated he hears the door click shut before some shuffling then nothing.  

 

* * *

 

"I got pizza." May calls as she walks back in the door, startling Peter out of his daze. After leaving MJ's room he hadn't really known what to do, leading him to help Matty unpack everything he brought with him, then leaving him alone to play in the room. Frankly he's feeling a bit left out of everything, however ridiculous that may sound. Getting up, he helps May with the grocery bags she is carrying as well as the four pizza boxes she's balancing on one arm.

Matty quickly emerges from his room due to the promise of pizza, yet after a few minutes MJ still hasn't joined them.

"Pete, go get MJ, tell her food is ready." 

Knocking on her door softly he gets no reply. She might be sleeping, he thinks, so he opens the door quietly as to not wake her if she is. To his surprise he sees her sat in the corner of the room, wedged between the bedside table and the wall, knees curled to her chest, and a book held tightly in both hands. She is now looking up at him, but he assumes seconds ago her head was buried in the book, concentrating hard on the words written on the page. 

"I'm not hungry." She says, turning back to her book before he even has the chance to say anything. He awkwardly nods his head, leaving again to tell Aunt May. 

"Nope, go tell her she has to be here, we have things to talk about and family dinners are going to be a thing now." May says as soon as he walks in the room without MJ. Are females in this apartment telepathic now or what? Again he goes to inform MJ of the news, only getting a small sigh in response before she closes her book, glaring at him slightly, and follows him out the door. 

May and Matty are already seated now, with pizza already on their plates, causing Peter to rush forward, suddenly realising just how hungry he is. He watches as MJ awkwardly slides into the one spare seat next to him, not looking up at anyone and not getting any of the pizza.

"There's four pizzas, enough for one each, but take a mix of whichever ones you like." May explains, prompting MJ to get some. She nods, still not fully looking up from her plate as she gets a slice of the margarita. "Don't worry if you can't eat a full one, Peter eats like a horse, so he'll finish whatever is left." She adds on trying to break the silence that had begun to form. Peter tries not to focus on MJ but sometimes he just can't help it; this is a girl he's known for years yet knows very little about, and now they're living together. It seems strange to him, he's seeing a completely different side of her than the front she puts up in school, and he wonders if thats because she's finally away from her family, or if its because he knows about her family that she's comfortable enough to act a bit more vulnerable around him. Will she be like this in front of everyone, or will her tough exterior come back as soon as she returns to school? He has so many questions that he wishes to ask but knows he can't, so instead he settles with just observing her, the same way he knows she has to him at school.

"I've spoken to CPS and your school and you're allowed two more weeks off to readjust before returning to school, of course if you aren't ready to go back by then we can sort-"

"No." MJ interrupts, finally looking up from her plate.

"What?"

"No, I, uh, two weeks will be fine, I don't want two weeks off. I've missed too much school as is. Actually just one week, I'll go back in one week max." Her voice is quiet but firm, no room for debate.

"Yeah, okay, it is really up to you." MJ nods looking back down at her plate. "They recommended two weeks for you, but obviously it's whatever you're comfortable with." Knowing she won't get another answer out of MJ any time soon, May turns her attention to Matty. "We reckon you can go back to school this week sometime if you'd like. There's not really a set time frame on this sort of thing but you probably want to be with your friends again, yeah?" The two quickly get engrossed in a story Matty is telling about friends from school. It is hard for Peter to believe this kid has been through half the things he actually has due to the positive outlook he is still able to have. 

While the two are in a conversation Peter goes back to observing MJ. The same slice of pizza that she first took still sat on her plate, some of the cheese picked off and the crust gone but that's about it.

"You not hungry?" He whispers, nudging her side softly to get her attention, without getting everyone's. 

"I already told you I'm not." She sounds pissed off, but her facial expressions are still soft and unthreatening, showing that she isn't really, its another front she puts up to protect herself. 

"But its mid afternoon and you've barely eaten today. I'm starving, how are you not?" He knows he's pushing his luck, probing her for answers like this, but he can't help it.

"I had a big breakfast." Lies. Matty had told him earlier today that the food at the centre sucked, and the portions were tiny. She's now looking at him so he gives her a 'yeah right' look, silently repeating his earlier question. "I'm just used to it I guess." She looks away again as if embarrassed. This startles Peter. Who is used to barely eating. He's about to respond with a sarcastic comment when he really thinks about what she says. All the times she would sit at the far end of his table he rarely saw her with food, a book, yes, a cup of tea, yes, but food? Occasionally she'd have an apple or something, but more often than not, she'd have nothing. How had this gone unnoticed? Surely he should have noticed this before, offered her some food, questioned her about it, done something, maybe it would have helped him realise what was going on in her home life and he could have got her and Matty out of it earlier, their parents wouldn't have basically kidnapped them and run from the law. Damn superhero complex causing him to overthink every mistake he's ever made. He doesn't expect her to expand on her earlier statement but she starts speaking softly again after checking Matty and May were still deeply engaged in their conversation.

"Any spare money around the house I'd give to Matty for his lunch, then we didn't really have much in the house so I wouldn't bother with lunch. I always got food from the grocery store I worked at for dinner the following night. I always cooked but with the money I got from the job, after putting some of the money towards rent, I was never able to buy much food, and Mum and Dad always had to have full portions, and I'd give Matty enough so he wasn't hungry, so sometimes there wasn't always much left for me." She pauses briefly before continuing; "I mean I've never been starving, but I guess my stomach has just shrank or something. It sounds stupid but I did what I had to do." She finishes off as if she expects Peter to get mad at her previous actions. He is angry, but not at her. Her situation sucked and he's angry at her parents for not making sure there was enough money for food for their children, and for making her have a job to help pay for rent. What parents do that? She still hadn't opened up much about her life but he knew at least her father had a job, so what was his money being spent on, if it wasn't the basic needs of his children? "I've probably lost the job now anyway, just not showing up for two weeks without any explanation seems like reasonable grounds to be fired on." She gives a soft, bitter chuckle keeping her eyes trained on the plate in front of her the entire time.

"I'm sorry." Is all he manages to respond. He knows its lame but at this present moment in time, anything else he said would have been anger directed towards her parents which would make the situation a whole lot worse.

"Don't apologise Parker. We've heard the word sorry way too much recently. It's not your fault, there's nothing anyone can do to change what happened and I'm sick of fucking hearing it." Her voice escalates in frustration at the end of her sentence causing May to look up shocked, oblivious to the conversation she had missed. Realising all attention was now on her, MJ looked up embarrassed, asking to be excused and leaving before being given a response. May goes to ask what it was all about but Peter quickly shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating silently. He doesn't want Matty to hear that his sister was going hungry so he could be fed. He may be young but Peter knows he'd remember that sort of information, and feel guilty about it for the rest of his life.

* * *

By the time nine o'clock rolled around Matty was already fast asleep in bed, the events of the day tiring him out. MJ had only emerged from her room once to get Matty ready for and in bed, but had avoided Peter avidly. MJ had been in their room with Matty for a long time causing Peter to get curious of what was taking so long. He knows he shouldn't have but he was curious, could you blame him? 

"I know, but it'll get better, I promise." He hears MJ softly say to Matty. He can hear a small sniffle followed by a hum in agreement. "I know this isn't the best, but I had to do it, I couldn't let you be hurt. You know that, right?" A soft 'yes' comes from the younger boy. "I love you."

"Love you too." Peter hears them exchanging final goodnights, quickly moving away from the door and back to the sofa in the lounge. He feels bad having listened in but he was curious, and it's not like they said anything he hadn't already known. This exchange was about a half hour ago. Peter was now standing in his room in his spandex spider suit. It's risky wearing it so openly with another person in the room but he hopes the young boy will stay asleep long enough for him to slip out the window. It would be even riskier to try and go through the front door considering May and MJ are probably both still awake. 

Rounds were fairly boring, stopping a couple of muggings here and there, helping some drunk people stumble in the right direction, stop a speeding car, the usual. His mind was elsewhere the whole time. He wants to be able to make MJ feel comfortable, help her recover from the trauma she's gone through, but has no idea how. Aunt May mentioned to him earlier that the centre had given her the information for different support groups and therapist that she is supposed to try and make MJ go to, maybe all Peter can do is support her though those. All he wants is for her to open up to him a bit. He knows its only been a day since all has been revealed to him, but still, its a deflating feeling to have someone act so closed off to you, especially when she has opened up a bit to Aunt May, but not really to him.

Getting back into the apartment was a bit more of a feat. He heard movement inside, even though it must have been nearly midnight, and was praying to god no one had gone into his room and noticed he was missing. Thankfully he had left the window open, allowing him to slip back into the room silently. As he was closing the window behind him he heard a soft knock at his door. Fuck. He was still in his spidey suit. His spidey senses told him whoever was on the other side of the door was about to come in, risking his exposure. Faster than ever he jumped into bed and under the covers, ripping his mask off in the process, as the door opened, allowing the light of the hallway to come in, and MJ to walk in, towards the bed. 

"Michi?" Came a voice from above him. All the movement must have woken him, hopefully after Peter had gotten into bed, so he hadn't seen him. As MJ looked in his direction, Peter quickly closed his eyes, evening out his breathing to pretend to be asleep. The charade must have been convincing enough as MJ walks closer to the bed, so she's now directly in front of Matty. 

"Hey Bud." Her voice is rough, and when he opens his eyes again, the light from the hallway gives enough light to see her eyes are slightly puffy, with what look like tear streaks going down her cheeks. If only he hadn't pretended to be asleep he could try to help her right now somehow.

"Bad dream?"

"Yeah, something like that." She pauses deliberating her next words "You want to sleep in my room again?" Peter feels the bed shuffling above him before he sees arms stick out from the top bunk, before MJ lifts Matty out of bed and into her arms, his head resting on her shoulder. She quickly turns to move out of the room. Sighing he thinks he got away with it without being caught and his secret identity being revealed. As he looks up at the two retreating figures he sees Matty already staring directly at him. Quickly Peter puts his finger up to his lips hoping the boy gets the idea not to say a word to his sister. The boy nods sleepily before resting his head on his sister's shoulder, offering Peter a sleepy smile on the way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to comment! Your kind comments have really given me the motivation to carry on this story so thank you so much!
> 
> Like I said, the next chapter will have more going on, I planned for this chapter to span more days but it was long enough just finishing this day, so that'll have to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter!

The following week went by pretty much as to be expected. 

The following day Peter was made to go back to school. It was fair enough, considering nothing had really happened to him so he had no reason to miss it, but still, he managed to sulk about it. As it turns out, it was only Peter who was completely unobservant on MJ's two week absence. During the day nothing had been really said about it, apart from Ned's offhanded comment at lunch. Though, after Peter's initial tensing up, he brushed off the comment saying she had probably gone on holiday or something. He wasn't sure how much he was allowed to say, supposed to say. 

Had MJ wanted him to let people know she was now living with him? Was she going to tell people that her and her brother could no longer live with her parents? Was she going to tell people the real reason she had been missing for two weeks, and would continue to be gone from school for a further week? A missing persons report had been put out on her whole family, but Peter hadn't seen it so there's no reason to assume anyone else from school had seen it. 

It wasn't until Decathlon practice that the real debate started. Due to the fact its a fairly small school, everyone knows of everyone, and gossip spreads like wildfire. 

Mr Harrington had tried to start off the session as calmly as possible before Flash questioned why MJ wasn't at yet another practice.

"Well where is she? She can't be out leader and just not turn up. I mean, her attendance is worse than Parker's." Mr Harrington's response was some mumbled reasoning about it being something to do with personal reasons, and she'll be back soon to resume her captaincy. Whether Mr Harrington knew any details of the real reason MJ wasn't there, or whether he was just trying to shut Flash up was unclear to Peter. May did say the school had been contacted, but would all the teachers know by now?

"Apparently her family won a five star holiday and it was now so they just took off." Was the first rumour that spouted from the small group, speaking over Mr Harrington's unsatisfactory answer.

"I heard she went full on psycho at some customer at work and was booked into a facility out of state somewhere." Of course Flash would have heard a rumour to paint her in a bad light.

"Maybe she's just ill or something. Probably not anything that interesting." Peter was trying to keep the rumours to a minimum, for her sake. Ned shot him a look. 

"Yeah, I heard she was in a car crash and was in intensive care in the hospital." 

"Nah, if it was something that extreme we'd have heard something by now." Thank God for Ned's words of wisdom, maybe he'd be of help in dispelling any rumours about MJ over the next week. Although by the sounds of it, these rumours had been being created since she first hadn't shown up at school, and more and more were being made up each day.

"I read this story online about this girl who got pregnant and hid it from everyone and was even at school the day she gave birth. Maybe that happened to her and now she's not turning up cause she has to look after the baby." Of course Betty was being genuine with her suggestion, but Peter almost had to laugh at this one, who could think of something so ridiculous?

"None of that is true guys."

"Oh yeah Penis Parker, and how do you know that?" Flash was daring him to say something. As far as any of them knew, MJ had just disappeared and no one had heard from her since, why would Peter be any different?

"I mean, c'mon, you can't seriously believe she attacked a customer, or hid a pregnancy for nine months. That's ridiculous." He could feel his face burning under the pressure of keeping up the lie of not knowing anything. 

"I can't remember who I heard it from but apparently her whole family just went missing one day. A whole report was filed and everything. What if they're in trouble or something? Like, you know the stories about whole families running from the law after they commit a crime?" Cindy suggested. Her soft spoken voice showing she clearly didn't mean it as an attack but Peter's whole body involuntary tensed up. This one was a bit too close to home. What if she had seen the missing persons report and had managed to put two and two together?

"You don't think she's in danger do you? Or hurt somewhere?" Betty was the next to voice her concern. The girl was a bleeding heart, what else could be expected of her?

The rest of the team seemed to latch on to that idea, discussing between them why the whole family would be missing. Only Ned and Flash had seen Peter tense. Unfortunately the latter was out to cause problems.

"You know something Parker." Flash accused.

"No. No I don't." The response was too quick to be smooth but right now Peter was beyond caring.

"You're lying. I know it."

"C'mon Peter, if you know something just tell us." The rest of the team had now focused in on Peter. There was no use denying it, but he sure as hell wasn't going to tell them was was going on. That was MJ's business and they had no reason to be poking their noses where they don't belong. Peter wanted to be angry at them for being so nosy, but he knows he'd be exactly the same in their position. He knew really that they all cared for MJ as a friend and were just looking out for her, wanting her to be okay. In Peter's pregnant pause even Flash's face had turned from accusatory to more soft and concerned.

"Fine. I know some stuff but its really not my place to say, she might choose to tell you when she comes back, she might not, its up to her." Short and sweet was his plan but of course with a team as curious as this, that would never be the case.

"But she's okay right?" He nodded. "And she's safe?" Another nod. "And she's not in trouble?" He shook his head. This seemed to mostly satisfy the team and calm their worries. Even Mr Harrington was leaning in closer trying to get more information.

"Can we see her?"

"Uh, I don't know, probably not, but she'll be back soon." Peter was torn, not knowing how much he should reveal about how much he knows. If he looked like he knew too much they would all start questioning why and how.

"How soon?"

"A week maybe, I'm not really sure." A collective groan spread throughout the room. The whole team was now eager to see her, and they acted like waiting another week would be the death of them. On top of that, going two weeks without your captain would make the team suffer, add another week on top of that and that would really jeopardise their chances of reaching national finals. While that was purely a selfish train of thought, it had crossed everyone's minds. Of course he knew exactly when she would be returning to school, but he wasn't going to reveal that to them. 

Soon after, the questioning died down and Mr Harrington was able to draw the team's attention to him in order to start the practice with what little time they had left.

Ned shot Peter a 'you're telling me later look' to which he rolled his eyes and nodded his head. He wouldn't tell Ned, not without checking with MJ first. Yes, Ned is his best friend, but this is something more than just a bit of playground gossip, not something you can just reveal to anyone. He made a mental note to speak to MJ about it all later.

 

* * *

 

As promised May had taken both MJ and Matty shopping while he had been at school. Of course, MJ hadn't told him, he had seen the clearly new posters tacked up on the wall above her bed when once again he was asked to get her for dinner. Dinner again that night had been a quiet affair. May had asked Peter about his day, but other than the conversations he'd had about MJ, not much had occurred.

He wanted to talk to MJ about what had been said, see what she wanted him to do, but dinner in front of everyone clearly wasn't the right place to do so. The problem was, was that he didn't know when the right place would be. From what May had told him earlier, apart from shopping, this was the first time she had properly left her room, and its not like it was her choice to be here in the first place. That ruled out talking to her around the apartment doing mundane tasks, thats how he would always approach May when he had something potentially awkward to talk about. And he didn't want to invade her privacy and talk in her room. He just hoped that he would get the chance to speak her in the next few days, at least to warn her about the rumours if nothing else.

As soon as dinner had finished and MJ had helped to clean up, a task she had insisted she did, she retreated back to her room, this time Matty in tow. The two didn't come back out of the room until it was time for Matty to get ready for bed. Maybe this was Peter's chance to talk to her. During what Peter figured was their usual night time routine MJ surprised Peter by approaching him first.

"I know this is a lot to ask, but I have a favour to ask, and you don't have to do it if you don't want to and if-" It was unlike MJ to ramble, surprising Peter completely. He stopped her with a slight laugh, pulling her back to her senses so she could compose herself. "I'm really behind on school work and since I'm here all week I've not got much to do apart from reading which is great but-" realising she was starting to ramble again she cut herself off this time. "Anyway, would you be able to pick up whatever work I miss from teachers this week, and maybe the last two weeks if possible?" She's fiddling with a loose thread on her jumper but making eye contact which is already an improvement on yesterday.

"Of course, no problem." Before he could fit another word in, she had thanked him and gone back to wherever Matty was. Well, there went his chance to speak to her. Soon after she entered his room to put Matty to bed and say goodnight, then for the rest of the evening he didn't see her.

\--

Peter had again just got back from rounds when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. Thankfully this time he had already managed to shower and get in bed so he didn't have the blind panic at the thought of getting caught in his suit. Between Ned and May already knowing that was enough, he didn't need anymore. Once again it was MJ entering the room, hair messed up and eyes slightly swollen, waking Matty enough so she could lift him into her arms, then leaving to go to her room.

It was soon an established tradition for them all to go to bed, then sometime during the night MJ to come and take Matty so they could be together.

 

* * *

 

Matty went back to school on Wednesday. The same day MJ had her first group therapy session. The mix of the two lead the nerves of all to be high, excluding Matty that is. He was just excited to be going back to school.

As promised, Peter had managed to get most of the work she had missed for her to do at home. He can’t fault her. If he was given a week off school there’s no way he would be doing work at home. Then again, this is probably why she’s smarter than him.

The rumours were still circulating but with the help of the decathlon team, he was able to dispel most of the insane ones. Of course more were being made up, but at this point they were so ridiculous no one really believed them. On top of that, a random student not being at school for two and a half weeks was considered old news with the amount of new drama happening daily.

Given the fact that Peter had a birthday early in the year he was already sixteen, and since Tony had taught him to drive around the Avengers compound he was able to pass his driving test within a week of his birthday. This was great, until it meant May had volunteered him to drive MJ to her session that Wednesday.

MJ had obviously been reluctant to get in the car in the first place. He knew how she hated to accept she needed help, and going to a support group, in her eyes, was one of the biggest forms of help possible. On top of that there was still that slightly awkward tension between the two. It’s not like they were unfriendly to each other, she had now stopped completely avoiding him so that was something. But still, the only words they exchanged were pleasantries in passing and when Peter would drop off her work, and if it was something about Matty.

This was his first proper chance he had had to speak to her about the rumours since he had heard them, but decided strongly against it when he could see just how nervous she was on the journey there. The nervousness was a trait she had been increasingly trying to hide since  that first day. 

Peter had made the plan to drop her off then leave and do some rounds as Spider-Man for the hour she was there, then come back and pick her up in hopes that doing the rounds would clear his head enough that he could talk to her properly.

This plan was only foiled by the fact that she was clearly not in the mood to speak to anyone following the session. 

He knew he was running out of time to talk to her, he only had two more school days before she returned herself and would be hit with the rumours full force. 

\--

It was on Thursday that things in the household began to look more promising. 

When Peter came home from school Matty was sat in front of the TV while May and MJ were busy in the kitchen. He could hear them talking and laughing, but couldn't quite tell what about over the sound of the music and TV.

Giving Matty a quick greeting he went to the kitchen to say hi to May and see what they were doing. 

"Ah Peter, just in time, we just put the food in the oven, you can start on the washing up. MJ and I are going to clean ourselves up a bit." He jokingly groaned in response but got to work on running a sink of soapy water.

"Its cool, I can help." He had to admit he wasn't expecting MJ to offer to help tidy. Who in their right mind willingly does that? May quickly agreed before excusing herself to her room leaving the two alone. Thankfully the music still playing didn't leave room for any awkwardness when the conversation had stopped.

He knew he had to approach the subject of school, but didn't want to just go straight in with it. She was in such a good mood that he didn't want to kill it straight away.

"So you like cooking?" He had busied himself with the actual washing since she couldn't do it due to the brace on her arm, leaving her to do the drying up.

"Yeah." She paused debating how much to reveal. "I used to do it all the time. I find it almost therapeutic I guess. The kitchen was my space and no one tended to interfere when I was cooking." He nodded in response, not really having much to say. He couldn't agree with her since he wasn't a good good and avoided the kitchen as much as humanly possible.

Surprisingly he managed to make small talk with her about what she had done that day and how Matty was back at school. Surface level information, but still it was the progression from a couple of days ago so he took it.

"So, people at school are wondering where you've been." He decided not to go straight in with some of the weird rumours he had heard. 

"Mhm."

"There's been some really weird rumours, laughable really, and I just wanted to warn you I guess." She still hadn't given a proper reply so he carried on talking. "The Decathlon team are really worried about you. I accidentally let slip that I knew something, but I haven't told them I promise. They know nothing other than the fact that you're safe now."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Have any of the rumours been close to the truth?" They had both stopped whatever movements they had been doing previously but hadn't turned to look at each other. Instead Peter was staring at the bubbly water in front of him while MJ was just looking down at the tea towel she was fiddling with in her hands.

"No. Well, Cindy had seen the missing persons report on your family, but that's all they know. Nothing else, I promise." Her shortened responses were causing him to get more anxious by the second. She nodded. "I just wondered if you wanted me to tell them anything so you didn't have to, or if you want me to tell them to just pretend nothing happened, I mean, the rest of the school know nothing as far as I know, and by the time you're back they'd probably have forgotten half the rumours anyway."

"Thanks Peter, but I can do it myself, I don't need your help." Okay, that was a kick in the gut but at least she hadn't sounded angry when saying it. "Do you think I should email them or something? Just so they don't worry? And then I don't have to do it in person, which I'm not sure I could do anyway."

"Yeah, I'm sure they'd appreciate that. I could help you write it if you want? I know you said you didn't need help but yeah, I could help." He finished off lamely causing MJ to chuckle softly under her breath and continue drying.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Later, after MJ had put Matty to bed, the two were sat side by side on the sofa, laptop perched on MJ's lap.

_Dear Team,_

_I'm sorry I've been absent for so long missing so many practices, I hope that I am able to make this up to you all._

_I have been gone for so long because something very important came up in my family. Peter told me you all now know about the missing persons report filed for my family, and I just want to let you know that I am okay and safe so that you don't worry._

_I also know that you are probably all curious as to why Peter knew information before anyone else, and I know that Peter is a terrible liar so I am going to tell you outright. My brother and I are currently living with Peter and his aunt, we will not tell you why yet so please do not ask._

_I'm sorry this email is vague, but I am not quite ready to divulge everything. I am coming back to school Monday so I will see you all then._

_From, Michelle._

"Do you think this is okay?" MJ asked worriedly. "I know this won't really answer any questions they had about what happened but I really don't want to tell them and for them to change their opinions of me."

"Its good." He reassured. "Do whatever you're comfortable with, and if on Monday they ask questions just tell them you don't want to answer them and they'll respect that." Still looking worried she nodded her head. Sensing her hesitation Peter moved the mouse to hover over the send button before making eye contact with her one final time to make sure then hitting send. "There, all done. I'll deal with them at practice tomorrow, then we'll be good to go for Monday." Reassuring her was the least he could really do.

"Thanks Peter, I really appreciate it." They had turned to face each other now, kind of awkwardly avoiding eye contact while simultaneously wanting to make it. On instinct Peter leaned forward embracing MJ in a hug. It was what he had grown up on, but he was quickly reminded of their different childhoods when he felt her tense up in his arms. Though before he could pull away he felt her slowly relax and return the embrace causing a smile to break out across his face.

The two stayed there a while, relishing in the feeling of the new found comfort they had with each other, before pulling away, both with smiles on their faces.

"I'm s-" his apology was cut off before it even began.

"Don't bother. Thank you again. I'm going to go to bed now, night." With that she got up off the sofa offering a little wave before retreating to her room.

 

* * *

 

 

Decathlon practice the following day was as hectic as he had expected, everyone throwing questions at Peter left, right and centre as soon as he walked through the door. Thankfully he had managed to avoid most of them during the day, however that left him with being bombarded now.

"So she's okay?"

"I didn't even know she had a brother?"

"Is she hurt though?"

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"How long have you known for?"

"How long is she living with you?"

"Why didn't she tell us sooner?"

"Did she think the email would make it better? Now I'm just more worried. She basically confirmed they were missing. And 'something very important'? What's that supposed to mean?"

Peter only managed to get them to stop throwing questions at him by shouting at them to shut up.

"Okay, I'll tell you what we've agreed that you can know." He paused making sure everyone was listening, he really didn't want to have to repeat this more often than needed. "Yes she's okay. I didn't tell you sooner because I only found out on Sunday and I wanted to respect her by not telling everyone, I still don't know exactly what happened while she was gone so I can't give you any information on that. As for why she didn't tell you sooner, the earliest she'd have been able to tell you all anything would have been Sunday but it has taken time to process everything. And yes she has a seven year old brother called Matty." He finished by answering the earlier question. 

The team obviously wanted to know more but knowing they wouldn't get any more out of Peter they relented on their questions.

"Just please don't bombard her with questions the way you did with me. What happened was serious and she doesn't need a load of nosy people in her business at the moment. She's still adjusting and coping but she's still MJ so please don't treat her different or anything. Just don't be dicks is what I'm saying I guess." He laughed at the end to lighten the possible insult.

He knows that he and MJ hadn't talked about adding that final bit on but he hoped she wouldn't hate him too much, he was just trying to look out for her as best he could.

If she ever found out he hoped she'd forgive him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned on doing the whole week but I ran out of time so the second part is kind of rushed and the weekend will have to be included in the next chapter, as well as MJ going back to school.
> 
> I'm going to a music festival for the next week so won't be able to write so the next chapter will be a little late, sorry!
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos, I love to hear your feedback!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long to update-- I was at a music festival then accidentally deleted all my drafts and plans for the next few chapters so had to redo those before writing this chapter.
> 
> TW: There is another panic attack and mentions of abuse, I have put a page break before and after with 'TW' if you wish to skip this part.
> 
> This is a fairly long chapter to make up for that so enjoy! :)

Peter was given the task of driving MJ to her counselling session that Saturday morning, which, apart from being a teen that loved sleep, and happened to be out half the night on rounds, wasn't too bad. After he had got back from school the previous day, him, Matty, MJ and May all had had a movie night with more food than even he could manage and again things between him and MJ were becoming less awkward with each interaction.

The ride to the session wasn't perfect though. While Peter considered things between the two of them to be good it was still painfully obvious that she didn't like leaving Matty, and that frankly she would prefer if May took her. She never said so outright but the looks shared between the two women as they had left the apartment made it apparent. On top of that MJ was dreading this session making her all the more reluctant to even get in the car.

Her session on Tuesday had been with a big group of people, but this session could be just one on one or a smaller, more intimate group, making the whole experience more intense. 

Still, she had been in a good enough mood for the ride there not to be awkward and they had even managed to talk about trivial things that popped into Peter's mind.

The ride back had been different. Peter had tried to get information out of her about what had made her mood change so drastically but failed miserably. Her body language was tense and closed off, leaning as far into the car door as possible and slouched forward, eyes trained on the dashboard in front of her, flinching slightly at any sudden loud noise.

 

**TW panic attack, mentions of abuse.**

* * *

 

Peter watched as MJ walked ahead of him as if on autopilot, up the stairs and into the apartment. May had taken Matty out to a new hockey class he had wanted to try but he didn't know when they were expected home so Peter took this as his chance to try and talk to MJ again. He only wanted to help her. Peter pushed the door closed once he had dropped his bag, but as he pushed it, wind from an open window caused the door to close quicker than he had expected causing it to slam.

From the corner of his eye he saw MJ drop to the floor, her arm in the brace coming up in a protective defence.

"Michelle?" He shouted panicked, before taking large, quick strides towards her. As he got closer he watched as she scrambled closer to the wall, pressing herself against it.

Her breathing was frantic at this point. Desperate breathes, while quiet pleads were coming out of her lips with her eyes squeeze shut.

"Michelle?" He repeated her name louder. He got no response out of her other than her clenching her teeth and her slightly raised hand started tremble more.

Peter didn't know what to do. He could tell now that she was having a panic attack but had no idea how to deal with it. He had never dealt with one first hand before.

He reached out to take her raised hand, hoping that the contact would help, but she violently jerked away causing him to retreat and just stare at her deteriorating form desperately. 

He tried to think of all the times he had felt panicked as Spider-Man; when he had had a building fall on top of him, when he had been held at gunpoint, when his web shooters ran out mid flight and he was suddenly falling to the ground. He tried to think of all the ways he had calmed himself, but he had certainly never been this anxious. He had no idea what to do.

He repeated her name several more times in the course of the next ten minutes before Matty and May came through the door.

"Peter, what the hell is going on?" May demanded upon seeing the scene in front of her. MJ had curled even more into herself in a protective manner, exhaling guttural moans in the desperate need to get more air into her lungs, with the occasional plea being voiced weakly.

"The door slammed and she just dropped, I don't know what happened." He heard May mutter under her breathe but he was too focused on MJ to figure out what she said. "She- she-" his stammering was cut off by May pushing him out the way so she could be crouched in front of her. Peter watched taken aback as Matty also ran to her side but made no attempt to touch her.

"Just go over there, we'll sort this out." May sounded angry causing him to feel guilty. Had he caused it? Why couldn't he help her but May could? What if it happened again and May wasn't home so quick?

Peter sat on the sofa head in hands as he tried to process what had happened. While she hadn't been fine in the car he wouldn't have guessed she was on the brink of a panic attack. Had he missed a blatant sign? Was it because of something that happened during her session? He felt helpless and knew he couldn't be in the same position again. Tuning back in to his surroundings he made a mental note to research panic attack causes and triggers so he could help in the future. He never wanted to feel so helpless again. Not when it came to MJ.

"You're here, you're okay?" MJ's voice caused him to look up from his position towards the trio. She was holding Matty at arms length, looking over him as if checking for injuries. Her breathing was still fairly laboured and there were now visible streaks running down her cheeks, but she was interacting with the others and out of the disengaged state she had been in. He was surprised at how quick May and Matty had managed to achieve that. It couldn't have been more than ten minutes since they walked through the door.

Peter watched as Matty nodded before opening his arms, causing MJ to uncurl herself and Matty to then go into her lap before she embraced him in her arms, stroking his hair comfortingly. 

After a moment silence May spoke up again.

"You don't have to, but do you think you could explain what caused this?" MJ looked uncertain causing May to carry on speaking. "Its obviously your choice entirely, but if we know, even the most basic information, maybe we can help prevent it in the future." MJ nodded slightly, tightening her hold on Matty.

"Peter and I had walked up here and I was kind of out of it because-" she paused to take a shaky breathe "because of some stuff we talked about during the session." Her breathing had started to increase again and Peter watched as Matty somehow pushed himself further into MJ's arms and May gently put a hand on her exposed knee and began rubbing comforting circles over it.

"The door slammed and in my head I was back at home." She took a deep breathe before looking at Peter almost guiltily before continuing. "I heard someone shout my name but in my head it was my dad. He was angry. He just kept shouting 'Michelle', and I don't know if someone was really saying it or if it was all in my head at this point. And then he was coming towards me- and he- he went to hit me- and- "

Peter felt the air leave his lungs upon the realisation that he had unknowingly made the situation worse for her. He had been the one who let the door slam, and kept repeating her name.

"Okay, okay, its okay." May's voice cut MJ off seeing how worked up she was getting over recalling the situation. The last thing anyone needed was for MJ to have another panic attack. "You can stop, we don't need to know if you're not ready."

"No, I have to. She said it would help." By 'she' Peter assumed MJ meant one of the therapists she had seen this week. "I had taken Matty to a friend's house and when I got home, dad was also arriving home, and we walked in together and I thought he was in a really good mood but I forgot we left the living room with some of Matty's toys on the floor. I had been planning on tidying before anyone got home. He slammed the door and shouted my name even though I was right in front of him." She looked up at May again, who gave a nod of reassurance before she continued.

"It was like I was back there. I would always get low to the floor, at least that way he couldn't cause damage by pushing me down. He- he was threatening to hurt Matty when he got home and I begged him not to." Matty turned his body in MJ's arms so he was fully facing her before burying his face into her shoulder. "I said he could do anything to me as long as he didn't hurt Matty and he promised he wouldn't, but I must have passed out at some point and when I woke up Matty had just been dropped off back home and there were still toys on the floor, and he was just standing there staring at me. Then he saw I was awake and turned to Matty. It was the first time he ever hit him." Her words had become rushed and panicked as a sob escaped her lips on the last word; all her attention was now on Matty. If May or Peter were to speak it would have fallen on deaf ears as the two siblings hugged each other tighter, both of their faces pressed into the other's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry, I should've stopped him, I'm so sorry. It could have stopped everything if I had just stopped him. I'm so sorry." All of MJ's pent up guilt was pouring out as she apologised relentlessly to her younger brother. 

It broke May and Peter's hearts to watch the scene in front of the unfold. 

To Peter it felt like an invasion of privacy to watch such an intimate moment between the two siblings. May must have felt this too as she got up from her place on the floor, heading into the kitchen along with Peter, knowing they'd still have to talk about it at a later date.

 

* * *

 

**TW over**

 

Upon entering the kitchen Peter could see the guilt etched on May's face.

"I should've been here." She muttered quietly, busying herself with putting the kettle on for some tea.

"No one knew this was going to happen." He tried to reason but she just shook her head.

"Really Pete? You didn't stop to think about the way she had been after her session on Tuesday and thought that maybe the same would happen today?" Its a rhetorical question, with anger in each word. He knows she isn't technically angry at him but it feels like she might as well have been. He shouldn't have let the door slam, he should have noticed what was happening earlier, and he certainly shouldn't have kept shouting her name to try and get her attention.

"Right. But still, its not your fault that anything happened. You helped as soon as you were able to, thats more than enough." 

"If I was here I'd have been able to help sooner." She mumbled under her breathe turning to look at Peter, but she knows he's right. "Sorry I'm just stressed. While we were out I got an email through about dates for the first court hearings and I have to somehow tell them about it, and they have to go through the whole court process, and I definitely didn't expect to come home to this." Her voice weakens in defeat as she continues to speak, her body sagging against the counter for support.

Quickly Peter embraced his Aunt in a hug. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. It was all he truly knew how to do.

"It'll all work out in the end." Was the only somewhat comforting response he could give to the situation.

\--

 

Beyond the events of Saturday morning, not much had happened over the course of the weekend. May had talked to MJ briefly about how she can help her and various things like that, but Peter didn't want to invade MJ's privacy and make her reveal more than she was ready for.

Saturday had been a real eye opener for Peter. He knew they had been through severe abuse and neglect, but he hadn't fully realised the impact it had left on them. As someone who had never been through anything even close to the sort he couldn't begin to fathom what they were thinking or feeling, leading him to spend most of Saturday night researching abuse and panic attacks so he could help in any way possible.

Upon Monday morning coming around it was clear everyone was a little anxious. 

"You're sure you're good to go back now?" May checked for what seemed like the billionth time since Saturday.

While May had total faith in MJ making her own decisions, she was worried that the girl was pushing herself to get back to 'normal' when that would just lead to problems down the road. Yes, she had been dealing with school all throughout the abuse, but sometimes, only once being withdrawn from a situation can a person really realise the severity and impact of it. There was no way MJ would have reacted to the slamming of a door like that a month ago while she still lived with her parents, but now she was away from it and was able to process what had happened she reacted badly. What if something that used to cause no reaction would cause a bad one while she was at school? May didn't mean to be the over bearing protective guardian but these were the worries that had been buzzing around her head all night, and the reason that she had the school on speed dial.

\--

Peter knew MJ didn't want to be treated any differently but that was going to be hard when you just disappear from school for three weeks then turn back up with no explanation, a brace on your arm and a scar from stitches on your head.

They hadn't preplanned it but as soon as they walked in the school gates they gravitated closer together. Peter walked to MJ's locker with her, then she followed him to his. It just made the return a little easier.

Despite the fact of there now being more interesting rumours going around the school, lots of heads still turned towards them, surprised to see her back in school. Many had assumed she had just up and left for good.

MJ kept her head straight up, her usual steely expression on her face stopping many people from approaching her; just like before. He knows he shouldn't have been surprised but for some reason he was. He had now seen her show more emotion than the permanently bored, pissed off look she wore around school and had secretly hoped that she would let that emotion show in front of others. He had seen her smile, laugh, and look vulnerable, but now he couldn't read a single emotion on her face. 

"You sure you're going to be okay, yeah? We're in pretty much all the same classes together so I'll be around if you need." He knew her counsellor had called her this morning, and while he didn't want to push her, he did want to make sure she would be okay during the day. 

“I’ve done it for years Peter, don’t swoop in and play hero now. School will be the same whether I’m living with him or with you. I never had a problem then and I certainly won’t now. The only difference is now you actually notice.”

MJ's words had been a bit of a kick in the gut. Despite their slight setback on Saturday, he thought they were really starting to become real friends, and not friends of convenience due to their situation. He nodded in response before leaving his locker, and, despite her warning, he still looked out to make sure she was okay.

Throughout the day she tended to avoid everyone, though that wasn't any different than before, and took any of the people saying 'I'm glad you're back' with a tight smile and a nod of the head.

At lunch she had still sat at the end of his and Ned's table. It was clear Ned wanted to speak to her just as much as Peter did but neither knew how to. It was like they were back to their old ways, as if nothing had changed.

The last period of the day was gym. It wasn't that Peter hated gym, but he always had to be on alert to look worse than he actually was or people might get suspicious. Before being bit by the spider he was this scrawny kid who couldn't manage a pull up, now he could stop a bus with his bare hands, that doesn't exactly happen over night.

Beside him Ned was talking his ear off about whatever new lego set he had just got and how they just _had_ to build it together. However his attention was elsewhere. Peter had noticed MJ walking slightly to their right, hanging back from the swarm of students heading towards the gym. Nothing seemed  _wrong_ per se but things definitely weren't right. She was seeming unsure and seemed to stick close to Peter and Ned even if she wasn't interacting with them. 

Before heading into the changing rooms the two made eye contact offering each other small smiles before parting ways.

\--

**Slight TW**

Peter waited away from the others and watched for her coming out the changing rooms. She was one of the last. It probably just took longer for her to change due to her arm. It was stupid that she even had to be here, its not like she could really do much.

As soon as she walked through the door she was looking around until she met Peter's eyes and beelined to him. 

"Sorry I lashed out at you. I guess I'm just a bit more stressed." She blurted out before he could even greet her.

"Of course yeah, you okay?" It was just as well the coach couldn't care less about what the students were doing, allowing the two to talk privately. Peter could see her face was more flushed than it had been earlier and the way she was carrying herself was more tense than when she had walked into the changing rooms.

"Yeah. It's stupid really, I shouldn't let it affect me."

"What happened?" 

"I was waiting until the end to change and I just heard some girls talking about rumours and one of them pretty much hit the nail on the head and made a joke about it not knowing I was still in there and I guess it just made me angry." This made Peter furious. Even if they had been wrong they still shouldn't have joked about domestic violence, what kind of sick person finds that funny? Before he could respond MJ started talking again. "I wanted so badly to shout at them, or throw something, but I stopped myself."

Her breathing had become more shallow now, taking one shaky breathe at a time, looking up to clear her eyes of the watery pools that were forming. Peter helped in the only way he knew possible, by taking her hands and leading her so they were slightly more behind the bleachers to give them some privacy.

"Dad always said I had inherited his temper, but I can't be like him. I don't want to be like him." A tear finally leaked out of her eye before she quickly brushed it away. "I- I can't-" she was managing to keep herself fairly put together but Peter could see the self destruction going on in her mind and the doubt that went along with it.

"Hey, hey, hey, look at me." He instructed gently. Soft hiccups came from her as she held back the tears, her eyes making contact with his. "You're nothing like him, the way you care for, love, and protect Matty proves that, and the fact you're even having these worries show you're a much better person than he ever could be." She nodded along with his words making him hopeful that she would believe what he was saying. He knew that this one talk wouldn't help her completely but he hoped it would be the start of the road to getting better.

Peter managed to steer the conversation onto random things, all while making sure they were hidden from the rest of the class. He knew MJ would hate it if anyone else saw her moment of weakness. 

After a good half hour, and making sure MJ had fully composed herself, the two left the back of the bleachers to join Ned in whatever conversation he was having while pretending to do sit-ups. 

**TW over**

\--

After gym Peter had waited outside the changing rooms for MJ so they could walk to decathlon together. She hadn't asked him to but he was ever trying to be the supportive friend and this was the least he could do. Not only that, but hopefully them walking in together would remind the rest of the team not to bombard her with questions. Hopefully no one brings up the warning he gave them on Friday else she might actually behead him, but he hopes they at least took it seriously.

"You good?" He asked upon seeing her.

"Good." She nodded back in confirmation before starting the journey to decathlon.

As soon as the two entered the room it silenced and all heads turned to them. For a group of socially awkward, highly intelligent teens, they really couldn't have made it more awkward if they tried, and that was really saying something.

"Ah glad you're back Michelle." Mr Harrington says as he walked into the room breaking the silence.

"MJ."

"What?" Ned questioned her response.

"My friends, they call me MJ." She said offering a slight smile to each one of them. The whole team cheered, gathering around in a celebration of their friend being back embracing the whole room in a big hug.

Normally its the kind of action she'd avoid but MJ can't help but feel overwhelmed with happiness in that exact moment.

If it weren't for the nagging pain of her already injured ribs being crushed she wouldn't want to leave this moment.

As the team all returned to their seats it was clear there was a lull in the room for what to do. Do they carry on as if nothing happened and start practicing, or do they talk, catch up, ask whatever questions they can without being too intrusive?

Thankfully, Flash having no filter comes in handy once in a while.

"You're arm. Is it okay?" MJ glanced down at the arm wrapped tightly in a brace. A memory of being thrown to the ground quickly flashing through her mind before she pushes it away again looking up at Flash.

"Yeah, it got broken when I fell but should be good in a few weeks." She didn't want to lie to them but then again she didn't want to reveal the whole truth so she left them with the very simplified version of events.

"Well I'm glad you're back." Flash voiced and everyone vocalised their agreement with the statement. 

"Me too." She smiles back before getting uncomfortable with all the attention and focusing on the folder in front of her full of AcaDec work. "So, um, obviously I've missed quite a few practices in the past few weeks and I'm fairly behind on school work, so I was thinking maybe we could have a co-leader that knows where we're up to and stuff, and helps me prepare for upcoming practices and things like that while I catch up?" She knows the team want to ask more about what happened but she wasn't at the point where she was comfortable to share that information with anyone yet, and distracting them with school related issues seemed like the best way to move on from her personal life.

"Great idea" Mr Harrington commended "anyone want to volunteer themselves or another person."

Cindy was the first to speak up. "I think Betty would be good at it."

"I think Peter should do it." Ned spoke. 

"Yeah actually me too" Betty agreed. "I mean, they already live together it would be easy for them to plan and share materials needed." All the rest of the team seemed to agree with her sentiments. MJ had been worried that with a team as competitive as the decathlon team there would be a fight for who would be best. Frankly she's glad Peter was chosen, he already helped her catch up on some work so this wouldn't be stretching their boundaries too much, and, it meant they wouldn't have to stay late after school since they could just do it at home.

"Good. That's that sorted then."

Reaching across the space between their tables Peter took MJ's hand in his raising it in the air, "To Nationals!" He cheered as if doing a toast, to which the whole team echoed his words.

However cheesy it was, they were happy. They were back as a team and could move forward as a team. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it, I love reading feedback and it really motivates me to write more:)
> 
> I may have over done the trigger warnings but I just wanted to be on the safe side, feel free to let me know what you think of them.
> 
> Also pretend she didn't tell them to call her MJ after she was elected captain:)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I really struggled to write this chapter and I don't know why so sorry about the wait and that its a bit shitty. I also haven't proofread so might not even make sense (I will at some point).
> 
> There are mentions of abuse all throughout this chapter but nothing in detail. Also a fair amount of swearing.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! :)
> 
> Also Happy (now late) Birthday to Z!

Rounds had gone shit on Tuesday. Yes he has had to deal with some shit people pretty much every time he went out but there was something about those specific people he had to deal with on Tuesday night that irked him the wrong way and majorly pissed him off. On top of that he had had the shit beaten out of him by some above average mugger, which he then had to use makeup to cover up until the bruises healed.

It didn't help either that he didn't deal with a single nice person. Normally he'd help a lost kid, or an elderly person in some way, or just help someone find their dog that had ran away, but that night, for whatever god forsaken reason, there were none of those people.

At school, people still continued to stop whatever they were doing and stare as MJ walked into a room for the first couple of days she was back, but by midway through the week the rumours had died down and the staring had mostly stopped. 

On Wednesday, after Decathlon, the two had walked back to the apartment, planning on working to get the questions ready for the practice Friday. Peter had been doing a good job at catching MJ up to date on what the team had done and the areas they struggled in, and she was pleased to find out the team hadn't slipped that far behind in her absence. 

Now she was living with May and Peter it gave her a lot more free time. Time in which she has invested herself in school work even more. And a big part of school for her was Decathlon. 

She had to invest herself in something otherwise she'd start thinking too hard about events leading up to her current situation and she knew realistically she couldn't be doing that to herself.

Its bad enough her subconscious didn't give her a chance to breathe due to the dreams it caused. Each night she has lived here she's woken up in a panic, frantically searching to find Matty and make sure was okay. Then each night she would go get him to ease her piece of mind. The two spent most nights in each others rooms when they lived with their parents for that reason exactly. She would never forgive herself if something happened to Matty while she was sleeping.

She didn't know if this was a problem fixed by having Matty with her, or whether any person would do the job, but she hoped it was something she could grow out of soon. It wasn't fair on Matty to keep waking him up in the middle of the night.

It was easier when they lived with their parents since she could just get into Matty's bed without disturbing him, but there was no way she'd do that with Peter in the room. That's a level of vulnerability she's not able to show anyone yet. Especially not with the mood Peter had been in today. It was clear he was trying to act normal as to not worry anyone, but his withdrawn behaviour showed something had clearly pissed him off.

Dinner was ready as soon as they got home since May was on a night shift and wanted to eat as a family before she left for work.

May had already picked Matty up from school who was already sitting at the table eagerly waiting to talk all about his day with MJ. 

As soon as they sat down and the food was served Matty was explaining in great detail about this book his class had started reading. Something about spacemen and superheroes and aliens and how he wanted to be just like the main character saving the day.

The irony nearly made Peter chuckle. New York had enough alien attacks and this kid wants to basically become a superhero, whilst unknowingly sitting right next to one. Peter had no idea how the kid would react if he ever found out the truth about Peter.

Peter was startled out of his thoughts by May clearing her throat, bringing Matty to a halt. 

"Sorry Matty, but while I remember Tony called today and said he wanted to meet up with you Peter, so I suggested having dinner with him."

"Oh, okay." Peter was a little confused about what to say. Normally when Tony would need to speak to him he'd call Peter directly or just turn up at the door without warning.

"He said we could all go to the compound but I thought maybe we'd all be more comfortable here, in our home." The meaning of her sentence was clear. She didn't want MJ and Matty to be too far out of their comfort zones when meeting him, and at least if there was a problem they could have the privacy of their rooms rather than an unfamiliar setting. Turning to the siblings she began to speak again. "Obviously, if you two don't want to meet him or its too soon then thats okay, we can cancel the plans and Peter can just go to the compound on his own."

Matty looked at MJ excitedly as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Everyone knew of Tony Stark and to a boy Matty's age who just minutes ago was talking about wanting to be a superhero, that must be the most exciting thing.

"That's fine." MJ spoke looking up from her plate, offering an unconvincing smile to May.

"Good, but if you change your mind just let me know, theres no pressure." MJ nodded looking back down at her plate pushing her pasta with her fork. As soon as that particular conversation had started she had began playing with the food in front of her with no intention to eat any more of it.

She had been doing well at eating more. Gradually she had found herself being hungry throughout the day motivating her to get a snack, or allowing her to eat a slightly bigger portion of her meal. It was all progress, however small it seemed to other people.

"He's actually a great guy, you'll like him." Peter tried to reassuring noticing MJ's apprehension.

\--

After dinner, May left for work leaving the older two to do their independent homework while Matty watched TV. 

Once they had both finished and MJ had put Matty to bed the two settled on the couch, laptop open and books ready to start planning for Friday's Decathlon meeting.

"Okay, we're really good at the science, economics and maths sections. On Monday in the rapid fire, only two of these questions were answered wrong, today three were answered wrong. That leaves literature, at, music and social sciences, which really are your strong point." Peter explained quickly looking over the notes. "Today our worst section was literature, Monday was music."

"I'm impressed Parker. You stepped up well." MJ chuckled

"Ha thanks. Though you should choose since I'm just as bad as the rest at these subjects." 

"I guess literature then, I can't be bothered with music knowledge this late at night."

The two quickly settle into a routine of flipping through the books in front of them to find information that would challenge the team and turn those into questions, as well as compiling information packs to help the team out.

After a while of the two working in silence Peter's thoughts got the better of him. He had been thinking about it since May had brought up that Tony was going to come over. He was already nervous for the meeting and likely bringing up his current thoughts could make it go worse but he had to risk it. He was still in a fairly bad mood from rounds and was in a no shit kind of mood.

"You know, I was thinking and maybe when Tony comes over you'd want to speak to him about it?" Peter was nervous to bring this topic up. He knows by doing so he would push past all the boundaries that were slowly being broken down, but he's had a shit enough day as is and right now couldn't care less.

"What are you on about Peter?" She looked over at him apprehensively, shutting the notebook in front of her.

"You could speak to Tony about what has happened, he would understand better than the rest of us."

"I'm not speaking to Tony about this, Peter and thats the end of it." Standing up she grabbed the notebook but was stopped from leaving by Peter's hand on her wrist.

"He's been there. His father was abusive too. You could speak to him about it. It might help so don't completely close up to every-"

"Shut up Parker-" MJ interjected. Peter noticed that she always switched to that name for him whenever she was uncomfortable or pissed off. "My dad wasn't like that. He wasn't all bad." 

"You can't seriously be defending him right now."

They were now both standing, face to face, glaring at each other. He knows he should have backed down after she first told him to drop it

"He loved us! More than mum did anyway."

"I saw the state you were in when you left the hospital, I saw the state of your bathroom, I've seen the panic attacks that living with him for 15 years caused! You can't call that love!" MJ tried to cut him off again. Angry tears were pooling in her eyes but she refused to let them drop. She wasn't going to cry over some asshole who didn't know what he was talking about. "Who knows what other injuries are all over your body hidden by your clothes, I'm sure as hell those won't be pretty-"

He stopped speaking as soon as he heard himself say those words and saw MJ's face drop.

It wasn't that MJ was a particularly self conscious person who sought after people's positive opinions, but those scars and marks that littered her body were a part of her. She had just started to accept that that was the way it would be, and she just had to accept that and move on. To hear someone say anything about them, even something as simple as calling them ugly, was enough to feel like a punch in her gut, causing her whole being to deflate slightly.

"MJ-" Peter sighed taking a step towards her. "That's not how I meant it. You know thats not what I meant."

"Really?" She gave out a bitter chuckle taking a step further away from him. "'Cause I thought we were making progress, getting to know each other; but now I'm not sure I know what's going on inside your head, and you sure as hell don't know whats going on in mine; so don't go around acting like you know shit about me, 'cause you don't."

After she left Peter didn't see her again until she came into his room that night to get Matty; though he couldn't say anything since he was pretending to go to sleep. While he assumes she isn't naive enough to think that he doesn't know she comes and gets Matty every night though he reckons bringing up the fact that he watches her do it most nights wouldn't help how angry she was with him right now.

After that it wasn't until first period that he saw her. She had left before he even got up. Throughout the day she didn't interact with him in the slightest. Now that he had cooled off from the stress from rounds Tuesday he realised what a massive dick he was. He had no right to confront her like that, then assume she would do something just because he thought it would be a good idea. And he most definitely shouldn't have used her injuries against her in the way he did.

Thankfully the two had nearly finalised all the work for Decathlon on Friday.

By the time Decathlon practice rolled around they still hadn't spoken a single word to each other. 

Peter had felt immediately guilty about the whole situation. He had acted like a dick and he knew it. He had tried to apologise on the occasions he saw her in school but she had blanked him. He couldn't blame her, she had every right to be angry with him.

MJ had acted as the main captain during the session while Peter hung back in his seat. The whole session she was firing question after question at each of the team members except Peter. Nothing could have caused her to look at Peter during that session. It wasn't hard to tell she was annoyed, it showed in the way she through comebacks at anything anyone said unless it was the correct answer. 

After the practice MJ tried to slip away quietly to avoid having to speak to anyone else but Mr Harrington had called her, along with Peter, back into the room. 

They stood in silence as Mr Harrington looked between the two expectantly, when neither of them spoke up he started to speak.

"Do you two want to talk about whatever is going on between you two?" He asked it in a caring way which eased Peter's nerves a bit. It was bad enough that MJ was pissed at him, he didn't need Mr Harrington to be angry with him as well. The two still didn't reply causing him to continue to speak. "Whatever it is needs to be sorted out. Its affecting the whole team and we can't have the behaviour from today repeated. Peter, you're a co-captain now so you need to be an active member in the practices. Its great that you're actually turning up and you both have managed to prepare for these sessions but you need to step it up."

"I-" Peter started to interject to defend himself but MJ cut him off.

"It's my fault, don't blame him." To say he was shocked was an understatement. She had spent nearly two whole days ignoring his entire existence and now she stands up for him?

"Alright then. Just please have all your differences sorted for practice on Monday. Or act better. You're choice." With that he gives them a nod and leaves the room.

Before Peter can even get a chance to speak to her about what just occurred, she too is out the door, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

 --

Peter wasn't expecting the dinner that night to go exceptionally well.

MJ had previously formed opinions on the man; with the knowledge of his company selling weapons of war, and his known playboy ways these opinions weren't exactly good. On top of that, they were unsure of how MJ and Matty were going to react to a new male who comes across as fairly dominant. They might be fine. But then again they might not. No one quite knew. 

Peter knew that Tony wouldn't deliberately cause any problems but he had a way of building a ditch and jumping into it.

Hopefully it wouldn't come to that.

A knock on the door drew Peter out of his thoughts as the door opened and Tony walked in. 

As was almost to be expected Matty was in awe at the superhero standing in front of him

"Hey kiddo" Tony said engulfing Peter in a hug before pulling back and briefly hugging May. "And hello kid two and kid three" he said looking confused at MJ and Matty "I'm sorry, May did tell me but I don't remember your names."

Before Peter can speak MJ speaks up, only briefly looking up from the book in her lap. 

"Of course not." She scoffed quietly under her breath. Tony raised an eyebrow in her direction obviously about to retaliate. 

"Yeah, Tony, this is Matty" Peter interjected quickly to diffuse the situation as much as possible, "and this is MJ." He said pointing to each one in turn.

"Michelle." She had looked up from her book now, glaring slightly in Tony's direction. "Only my friends can call me MJ."

The whole room was silent. Even Tony, who usually had a smart quip to make was stunned for words. The awkwardness grew with each passing second.

"I-" MJ paused as if reconsidering her words. "I'm going to go to my room until dinner is ready."

She got up quickly, grabbing her book and tapping Matty on the shoulder as a goodbye before rushing out of the room.

This really hadn't gone as well as Peter had hoped it would.

He knows he didn't help the situation by suggesting she speak to Tony about their parents, and he wished more than anything he could take it back now, but whats been said has been said, theres nothing he can do to change that. 

He knows he needs to apologise but he can't do that when she won't even speak to him.

Confused Tony looks at Peter who just shrugs before he strikes up a conversation with Matty hoping it will go better than the one he just had with his older sister.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please leave kudos/ comments, it really motivates me to write more!
> 
> There have been some amazing comments and I just want to say thank you so much, they really make me beyond happy :)
> 
> I was thinking, would people be interested in knowing my twitter handle to talk about the story and fandom more or nah? Let me know in the comments :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this is my first fanfic on here and for this fandom so please review and let me know what you think. If people like this story I will try and update weekly :)  
> Honestly I only briefly proof read it so sorry about an mistakes...  
> 


End file.
